(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for verifying a software platform of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Electronic control units (ECUs) are electronic control units that are disposed inside a vehicle.
Generally, the ECU is a microprocessor-based embedded system that includes a read only memory (ROM), a random access memory (RAM), an electrically programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), and a flash memory.
The ECU disposed inside a vehicle may update or reset the software of the ECU based on results obtained by flashing the software (S/W). However, the software of the ECU is maliciously changed during a process of updating or resetting the software, such that it cannot perform the existing functions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.